


The Elders

by HisHeartKiller



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Fear, Forced Marriage, Hiding, Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original work - Freeform, Sexual Content, Violence, forced ways of life, major age gaps, older younger relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: A perfect world, controlled by “Elders”. Everything seems perfect. Except you chose nothing. Everything is chosen for you. Your spouse, your job, your amount of children, the amount of money you make, even when you die.WARNING:there will be older/younger relationshipsaffairsRape/non-con elementsabuseThis story is about a future world where people who go by "The Elders" Control everything you do.The threat of "retirement" if you dont do as they please.There is a group of people known as the Rebellion who are trying to make things right give people back their freedom and make free will a thing again.But at every turn they have someone trying to stop them, kill them.TAGS:read them all!They will update alot!COMMENTSI will reply to all comments. (If i see them)If you have a suggestion or correction for my grammar or spelling do it politely and I will respond politely.Thank you!





	1. The Joining Ceremony: Micheal And Elizabeth

  


This ceremonies been going on for decades. Everyone knew that now's the time when the couples are introduced.  The speaker started again. He announced the first couple. “15 year old Macey Wild and 16 year old Victor Quinn.” Macey stepped out from the far left and Victor from the far right. The two joined on the left side of the stage.

 

When the two were still the speaker announced the next couple. “17 year old Violet Andrews and 20 year old Steven Christenson.” The two stood at the right side of the stage.

 

“And finally 16 year old Elizabeth Andrews and 19 year old Michael Green.” The couple stood center stage. He looked at her and smiled. She was too nervous to smile back.

 

Each couple faced each other and held hands. The speaker continued. “Today we join these three couples. We’ll watch and enjoy how they grow and learn from one another. They’ll spend their lives loving and helping each other.  Not one is more important than the other. The relationship, marriage and family are equal. They’ll stay together through life and death.” At this point a the couples move closer to one another.

 

“The couples should now seal their future with a kiss.” They kissed. Most couples broke the kiss except The Greens. They lasted and when they broke it, their eyes were locked and everything was silenced. “Please stand as the newly married families and exit.”

 

The First Couple Violet and Steven Christenson, walked of the stage and walked down the aisle to be greeted by their elder couple.

 

Than walked Macey and Victor Quinn. As with every other couple in the past their were greeted as well.

 

Finally the last couple Elizabeth and Michael Green. They were greeted by James and Jane Samson, their elder couple.

 

As each couple left, followed by the elders, the audience sat. After the newlyweds left the family and friends were able to leave as well but not make any communication with them until the next day.

 

Each elder couple drove their newlyweds to their homes, the homes past down to them by their elders. Michael opened both the car door for his wife and the front door for her. It wasn't proper for them to be carried over the threshold anymore. Michael and Elizabeth sat on the white sofa and James and Jane on the opposite side. They told the young couple about marriage and love. How hard the first year is, especially getting to know someone. They told them about the house and everything they needed to know.

 

An hour after the elder couple had talked to them they left and Michael and Elizabeth were left to themselves. They were left to consummate their marriage. Safely of course.

 

"I'm nervous." Elizabeth admitted as he kissed her.

 

"I've never either." Michael told her.

 

"I've always been told that boys don't listen to the rules and they might have done it before with the wild girls." Elizabeth blushed.

 

"I dont like the wild girls." He smiled at her and kissed her.

 

~~~

 

After they consummated their marriage they went to the Petition office. It was a small building close to the town entrance. Where they make a petition for whatever they want or think you need at the time. Also it is where they get assigned jobs, told how many children and pets you can have.

 

Elizabeth was assigned to be a house mom. Michael was assigned an apprenticeship at a butchery. They were told to start trying for children in two years. They were not successful right away but did eventually successed. Their daughter Alexandra was born when Michael was 35 and Elizabeth was 32.  Elizabeth was retired shortly after due to breaking the town rules and Micheal was forced to rejoin with Lori-Anna after some grieving time. Two years later they had a daughter, Bethy.

 


	2. You Have To Follow The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hows your family?" Victor asked. 
> 
> Micheal took a deep breath. "Alex is going to Join soon." He said. 
> 
> "Wow. This late in the year?" He questioned. 
> 
> "It's Rejoins." Micheal stated. "Which means my baby girl will be Joining someone who was already joined." He hated this.

The day started out like all the rest for the past twenty years. Michael woke up at 7 o’clock. Lori-Anna was up before him, he never asked when she got up he just knew it was earlier than him. He got his shower, brushed his teeth and headed downstairs by seven forty-five where Lori-Anna  had breakfast ready for him. He’s always greeted by the sight of their daughter eating breakfast in her high chair. 

Lori-Anna sees him. She turns the stove off and greets him with a kiss. He wondered how she could look so good so early.

“Hows my wife this morning?” He asked and she headed back over to the stove. 

"Perfect just like every other morning." She told him. "I did get a call from town hall." She told him. 

He was worried his oldest daughter is 15 now. 

"W-What was it?" He asked. 

"They want Alexandra to Join. She has to get her papers in order when she comes home and the school will talk to her." She dished out scrambled eggs for Micheal. "Sausage or bacon?" 

"Bacon." He said. "Shes to young." He said. 

"Dont say that to loud." She warned him. 

They saw Alexandra come down the steps. She has long clumsy legs, long brown straight hair. Brown eyes. Shes shy, silly awkward. Too young to Join. 

The parents are not allowed to tell the teen what they know. 

"Breakfast?" Lori-Anna asked. 

"No thank you." She grabbed her school bag from the jacket closet and rushed out the door. 

"Shes to young." Micheal said to himself. Micheal ate a little. Kissed his wife and daughter goodbye and headed to the butchery. He's now owner of the butcher shop. 

When Micheal got to work Victor came in. Hes an Enforcer. The Enforcers are basically the cops. Enforcer sounds more frightening that’s why it’s used.  They Enforce the law. They walk the streets as a warning making sure no one is  breaking any rules. They've been friends since they shared a Joining ceremony. His wife Massey was finally able to give him a daughter 5 years ago. 

"I need a number six and ten." He told Micheal. 

Micheal put the order in and the men in the back start on it. 

"Hows the family?" Micheal asked. 

"Hannah started school last week." He smiled. Victor is a giant man full of muscles but with the soul of a teddy bear. "She hates it, she says _'Theres just to many numbers daddy.' "_ He laughed. 

"They're great at that age." He said. 

"Hows your family?" Victor asked. 

Micheal took a deep breath. "Alex is going to Join soon." He said. 

"Wow. This late in the year?" He questioned. 

"It's Rejoins." Micheal stated. "Which means my baby girl will be Joining someone who was already joined." He hated this. 

"Damn." He said. "I hope he's young." That was all Victor could think to say. 

~~~

Alexandra was called to the principles office along with 9 other students. She went in first. They spoke to her and explained she was to Join soon to a man named Andrew Westford. Hes 19. His first Join was terminated when his wife was proven to be part of the rebellion. The marriage only lasted 2 months. And that was when he was 18. She saw a picture of him. He had long black hair. Blue eyes. Light skin. He looked tall from the photo. She was scared but rules are rules. 

She went home early as instructed. Gathered her birth certificate, Identification card and number, most recent health records and education reports. 

She went to town hall and met Andrew. He as quiet. They were allowed to speak to each other for a short time. He had to tell her that hes An Enforcer but really he's A Cleaner. The Cleaners clean up after The Punishers and The Enforces without anyone knowing there was something to clean up. If you end up with the job of the Cleaner you must tell everyone that you're job is either Enforcer or Punisher. A cleaner is an unwanted job.

She didnt think he was scary or mean. She was very scared though. They met with a representative and spoke. They were to Join in one week in a private ceremony. 

They are not allow to have contact until then. 

Alexandra went to her fathers shop and he comforted her. She told him everything. 

"You'll be fine." He told her. "At least you get to met him. When I Joined, both times, I wasnt allowed to met them." He told her. "They just started that." SHe wasn't comforted by that. "Control yourself before you leave. They cant see you upset." He reminded her. 

"I know daddy." She told him. 

She went to the bathroom and wiped her face before leaving. 

You have to follow the rules. 


	3. The Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No." Lori-Anna said. "Bethy is a child. Young women Join at 15 all the time. I did." She told him. He wasnt her first husband. He was her third. 
> 
> "Shes my child!" He shouted at her. 
> 
> "Well then act like her father! If she breaks the rules then she will be retired. Do you want that? I dont think you do. I think you want her to live and long and happy life. So tell her to Join with Daryl and let her live. She keeps acting like this The Elders will take it as a sign of disrespect. And you wont like the consequences." She sternly stated and left him standing there as she made breakfast.

Micheals work day was coming to an end and he closed up shop. He called his wife. Made sure she was okay. Then he went to the game house. The first floor was full of arcade games and the lower level was adult games and private meetings. 

Every few days groups of people would meet in Ruby Rays Game Hall basement. They met in secret. They stay for the length of a few poker games. 

Todays "Game" consisted of Victor, Micheal, Ruby, Husbands Aaron and Andrew Ray and last Uma Gray.

Micheal spoke about his daughter and the Joining with. He told them the man she was to Join with and both Victor and Aaron froze. 

"He's not a good man." Victor said. 

"What?" Micheal heart dropped. 

"His last wife wasnt retired for being in the rebellion. He killed her out of rage and cleaned up after himself. He's a cleaner." Aaron said. Aaron was wasnt the type to speak, he preferred to keep his nose out of it but he knew when he needed to. 

"What the fuck am I suppose to do?" Micheal worried for his daughter. 

"The only people I know who are Joining soon that are good guys are much older then her." Andrew said. He was part of the petition office and could _mix up_ some paperwork. 

"How old?" Micheal asked. 

"Daryls 35. He looks wild." Andrew spoke but Micheal cut him off. 

"The ginger?" Micheal asked. 

"Yeah, he's an Enforcer. But not fully. He's really lax. His wife passed away during labor with his child. Then there's Jay. He's an inspector. Not with us but never hurt a women before. Hes 30." Andrew continued. "Lastly Tom, he's 29. But I think he's gay." 

"So My daughter can either be Joined to a man who murdered his wife or a man in his 30's." Micheal spoke. 

"You need to pick soon. I only have a small window to mix up the paper work." Andrew said. 

"Go with Daryl." Aaron said. Again he normally doesn't giver his opinion unless he feels its necessary. "He's kind. He wont hurt her. He didnt even consummate with his first wife for  year because she simply didnt want to." 

"This is crazy." Micheal said. "All those history books we read about free will. We need that back." Micheal said. 

"And thats what we're trying to do." Uma said. "It wont happen over night though." 

"I can sneak her out to Ryan." Ruby said. Ryan was her 40 year old son who lived outside of The Elder boundaries. Where the throw the people they've mutilated into submission but are now in no way mental stable now. Ryan lives among them. Hes on the most wanted list for "retirement". He's lived out there for 15 years. He refused Joining when they wanted him to Join with a 15 year old when he was 25. 

"She'd be hunted down. A bounty would be put on her head. At 15. Do you really want that?" Uma asked. 

"I dont want my 15 year old daughter marrying a psycho! Or a 35 year old man!" HE yelled. 

"Micheal, I know your annoyed but you need to calm down." Ruby told him. 

They kept playing the game and spoke a little more about future plans. They ended the game after an an hour had passed. 

Micheal made his decision for what to do with his daughter. Daryl seemed like the only good option. He hopes he made the right one. He cant discus it with his wife because that would risk her.

He went home and sat at the dinner table with his wife and children. Alex looked nervous. She stayed quiet. Bethy was throwing her food around, being a messy little girl. Lori-Anna spoke about her day. She visited the zoo with Bethy and petitioned for a pet. Micheal had wanted one for a while. She was hoping to surprise him.  And she did. After she told him, she stood from the table and opened the powder room door letting this small pitbull mix puppy ran over. Micheal was a little happier. They're previous petitions were always denied. 

After dinner Alexandra headed to bed. Micheal sat on the sofa watching a late night talk show with his new puppy and baby daughter. Bethy named the puppy Coco because she has spots that look like coco powder. Lori-Anna cleaned. Micheal always offered to clean but Lori-Anna is a housewife and she takes that seriously. 

When she was done she went to lift Bethy. "Time for bed."

Micheal stood. "I'll take her." He said. 

"I've got it sweetie." She took the toddler upstairs. 

Micheal plopped back down and looked at the puppy. 

"Just you and me." He loves Lori-Anna but the thing he misses the most about Elizabeth is she would sit and watch the late night talk shows with him. Alex would fall asleep on their laps. They would spend all night on the sofa sometimes. She was part of the rebellion with him. Lori-Anna's not. She follows the rules, keeps them in line. 

Micheal went to bed around 2 in the morning. He took the puppy with him. Lori-Anna was fast asleep. Micheal looked out the large bay window and he saw the Enforcers walking the streets. He thought, what kind of world do we live in? He laid in bed. The puppy slept in the bed between them. Micheal didnt do much sleeping he was truly worried about how his daughter would react tomorrow. He was worried for her future. 

Morning rose and he saw Lori-Anna wake up at 5am. She didnt even need an alarm. He got up after and tried to join her in the shower but she didnt like that. She didnt like being intimate at all. He left the bathroom with a grunt. 

He saw Alexandra had woken up early. He dressed and joined her downstairs. "Whats a matter princess?" He asked. 

"There was a mix up with the paperwork." She stammered out. "I-I'm suppose to Join with-" She was scared her dad would be mad. "A 35 year old man. His names Daryl. I meet him today." 

"It's okay." He told her. "It's okay." He tried to assure her. She burst out in tears. 

"Thats enough." Lori-Anna said as she came down the steps. "It's the rules. You follow the rules." 

Alexandra rushed up the stairs past her. She does not like Lori-Anna. 

"She's scared." Micheal said. "Shes a child." 

"No." Lori-Anna said. "Bethy is a child. Young women Join at 15 all the time. I did." She told him. He wasnt her first husband. He was her third. 

"Shes my child!" He shouted at her. 

"Well then act like her father! If she breaks the rules then she will be retired. Do you want that? I dont think you do. I think you want her to live and long and happy life. So tell her to Join with Daryl and let her live. She keeps acting like this The Elders will take it as a sign of disrespect. And you wont like the consequences." She sternly stated and left him standing there as she made breakfast. 

He took the puppy out to the yard and let her do her business where he ran into Uma. They were neighbors. Her daughter and Alexandra are great friends. She joined him in the yard and petted the puppy. 

"Jack just got us a cat." She told him. "Dove named her Pickle for some odd reason." Dove is 16 years old. 

"Bethy named her Coco." He gestured towards the dog rolling around on the grass. 

"Thats cute." Uma sat next to him. "Hows Alexandra?" 

"Scared. They told her about the mix up. And Daryl." He admitted. 

"I'll tell Dove to talk to her." She said.

She stood and gestured him to follow her. He put the puppy in the house and followed Uma to hers. They went into her house and went to the bedroom. Jack had already left for work. Dove was still asleep. He started to strip his clothes off she did the same to hers. They started kissing and he quickly throw her onto the bed. He grabbed a condom and fucked into her body hard. Her legs wrapped around him and kept him inside her. HE had to keep his hand on her mouth so her moans werent loud. She doesnt mind though. They both like it rough. Shes 18 years younger then him. There both married to other people but they need each other. The affair has been on going since Elizabeth was retired and he needed comfort that Uma gave him. He tried to end it when he Joined with Lori-Anna but she was so cold and distance he needed Uma. They both got there release she climbed on top of his body. 

"Havent done this in a while." She quietly stated as she rubbed her wet privates against his softening member. 

He didnt respond. He just wanted to enjoy her. 

After a few minutes Micheal redressed and left. 

"Where have you been?" Lori-Anna asked with disconnect. 

"I had coffee with Uma. You dont want coffee with me." He reminded her. He meant that literally and metaphorically. Lori-Anna hates coffee. 

He saw Alexandra come down dressed and with paperwork. "Whats going on?" He asked. 

"I have to go back down to town hall and give them my paper work again and met Daryl." She said. She pulled her long hair into a pony tail. It as only 7am. He went over to her and kissed her head. "Just be brave." He told her. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Her Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has her Joining ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS MAY BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME PEOPLE!

Alexandra went to Town Hall and Daryl. He looked scary to her. Tall giant man with wild red hair and a matching beard. They were allowed to speak in private. Because of his age they were allowed to go to his home. They stayed downstairs. He introduced himself. 

"I'm Daryl." 

"Alex-Alexandra." She corrected herself. 

"Do you prefer Alex?" He asked. 

"Yes." 

"Then I'll call you Alex." He had a rough but oddly gentle voice. "I can turn down the Join." He told her when he noticed how uncomfortable she was. "But that will put a strike on both of us and if they deny it the strike will have been for nothing. And we only get two before retirement." 

"It's okay. I just-" She didnt know what to say. 

"I get it." He told her. "We wouldn't do anything you dont want." He explained. "Yes the rules are that we consummate after but they dont need to know if we dont." He told her. "If you dont mind lying a little." He smiled at her, trying to get her to relax. 

"You would break the rules?" She asked cautiously. 

"Not major ones but I'm not going to make you do anything you dont like." He assured her. And he meant every word. 

"What if they want us to have children?" She asked, cheeks bright red. 

"We can put in for adoption. Since your young we can put in for a surrogate also." He told her. "We'll figure it out. Or the classic excuse, _'We're trying it just hasnt happened it.'_ " 

She smiled a little. 

"Can I ask," He didnt know how to. "Are you-Are you able to have children?" He hoped she knew what he meant. 

She became impossibly redder. "Y-yes." She mumbled. 

"I'm sorry but I wouldnt be okay with this if you werent. I'll admit I do not like that your only 15 but I personally dont want to be retired." He explained. 

"Neither do I." She admitted. 

"Well let me tell you about me. I'm an Enforcer. I'm 35. I did have a previous wife but she passed away in childbirth, with the child. I do have a toddler. He's 4, names Dean but he stays with his grandparents alot because of my job." 

"A kid?" She asked. 

"Yes. When we Join, depending on your job status you'll probably end up taking care of him." HE told her. "Is that okay? We could always hire a caretaker." 

"It's okay. I dont really like the caretaker systems." She explained. "After my mom was retired I had a caretaker and they werent nice." She explained. 

"I'm sorry about that." He said. 

"Do you have a picture of him?" SHe asked. 

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He opened it and a picture was right in front of a small boy with light ginger hair and soft blue eyes. 

She held the wallet and photo. "He's adorable." She smiled and handed it back. 

"Do you have any questions?" He asked. 

"I dont think so. But-" 

"You can say anything. I'm not going to judge or hurt you in anyway." He comforted her. 

"If I dont want to consummate for a while, what will happen?" She asked nervously. 

"What do mean?" He thought. "I wont do anything. We dont need to tell the Elders, just play along with the idea that we have." He told her. 

"Would you go to those clubs?" She asked shyly. 

He chuckled. "I'll admit. I go now. I watch but I dont really do anything. Going is a relief. Especially when you cant do anything else." He told her. 

"Ohh." She said. "Do you have any questions for me?" She asked. 

"Do you have a problem with me going?" He asked. 

"No. It just seems-I dont know. I dont know why those women do that." She said. 

"Some like it. Some need the money. Some have to." That was all he could think to say. 

He looked at the clock. They could only speak for an hour. "I'll take you home." He told her. 

He drove her home in his jeep. 

"I dont mind Joining with you." She told him. 

"I'll see you on Saturday then." 

She went home and her father was still home. "Dad?" She asked. 

"I had off today." He explained. 

"Where's Lori-Anna?" She asked. 

"Took Bethy to the grocery store." He said. "How was your meeting?" He asked.

"He was nice. We Join on Saturday." She told him. 

"Okay so we have to get you ready." He said. 

"How do we start?" This should be a mother daughter experience but Lori-Anna was not the motherly type to her step daughter. 

"You need to get new family clothes. A dress." He said. "Pack up your room. Donate things, dispose of others." He was watching his little girl grow up. 

Over the next week they did all that. They packed up her room. 'Kids' stuff went for donation. Her clothes went to donation and anything she kept was packed and sent to Daryls home ahead of time. Because this was a ReJoin they were not assigned a Elder couple because Daryl already had a home. 

Micheal took Alexandra to a dress store. She chose a simple white knee length dress with white lace trim around the bottom and sleeves. 

When the day came she wore the dress with three inch heels. Her hair was pulled up in a neat thick bun with a simple lace crown around the bun. She stood on the stage with Daryl whose hair and beard were tame. He was in a black tux with no tie. They listened to the speakers. Their families watched in the small ceremony. Then the part came. "You may kiss to seal this Joining." They kissed a simple kiss and left the stage. He took her home. To her new home. 

He showed her that he set up an empty bedroom for her. Her clothes were in his room, encase there was ever a surprise Enforcer inspection. But he didn't want her scared so some where in the spare room. Only enough so that it was easy to move in necessary. 

After an hour, enough time for them to consummate (which they did not) she went to town hall and got her job assignment. Housewife. This was disappointing because that meant she would have to have children soon. And she was right. They wanted her to bare a child by her 18th birthday. 

She went home and told Daryl. He promised her everything would be okay. They have She turns 16 soon so they have a little over 2 years for her to get comfortable, or figure something else out. 

Micheal sat at home with his puppy and 2 year old worried for Alex. He hoped she was okay. He hoped she was safe. He hoped Daryl wasnt touching her. He couldnt keep his mind from panicking though. 

Lori-Anna came home with groceries. 

"You werent at the ceremony." Micheal said. 

"I'm not her mother." 

He stood up angrily. "You want people to follow the rules you need to follow them too!" He yelled. He lifted Bethy. "Your dinners in the microwave. I feed my daughter." He lifted her off the sofa and took her upstairs for bed. The puppy swiftly followed him. 


	5. Time Going By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma rushed in trying to keep her composure. She broke down when she saw Micheal. "Dove is dead." She cried.
> 
> He drug her to his office quickly. "Compose yourself." He quietly said. 
> 
> "What?" Alex froze. She hasn't seen Dove since before her Joining. But they were so close before.

Alexandra was a housewife now raising a 4 year old boy who is not hers. 

For two months everything went smoothly. Alexandra had turn 16.

She wakes up in her private room and goes to wake up Dean but Daryls already done it. He's made breakfast too. She doesnt know what to do. 

They ate at the table and she helps feed Dean, he's very messy but also very smart. 

Daryl showered after breakfast and left for the morning. He works from 8 to 4. 

Alex watched Dean during the day. They went to the park and the stores. She even took him to see her father at the butchery. 

"Hey little man." He smiled when he saw the boy. He had a small brown box ready for him. It was two chicken ceaser sliders just for him. He happily took the box. "Hows everything going?" HE asked his daughter. 

"Great. He's really nice." Alex said. 

"Hey Dean why dont you take those sliders and eat at the table right there." He pointed to the table in his office. Dean rushed over. 

"Has he-" He didnt know how to ask his daughter if her forced Joining was going smoothly. 

"Everything is fine dad. I promise." She assured him. 

Uma rushed in trying to keep her composure. She broke down when she saw Micheal. "Dove is dead." She cried.

He drug her to his office quickly. "Compose yourself." He quietly said. 

"What?" Alex froze. She hasn't seen Dove since before her Joining. But they were so close before. 

"Alex take Dean home. It's close to 4." Micheal said. "I'll come see you for dinner." He told her. 

Alex lifted Dean and put him in his stroller. She pushed him home in shock but trying to keep herself together. 

SHe didnt realize Daryl was on patrol near by. He saw her and rushed over. "You okay." He asked softly. 

"I dont-I dont know." She admitted. 

"My shift ends in ten minutes. Go to Rubys Arcade and wait for me there." SHe did as he asked of her. 

"What do you mean shes dead?" Micheal asked Uma who could barely compose herself. 

With shaky breath she told him. "Dove Joined last week. She refused to tell me the persons name. I only saw him at the Joining. It was Andrew Westford. She had such a crush on him and didnt want it messed up so she didnt tell me!" She cried. "The first week I saw she changed. She was quiet. Shy. She had a bruised eye. He said she fell but I didnt believe him. Today I got call saying she attacked Andrew for no reason and was punished accordingly. Her funerals tomorrow." she cried and he held her.  

"I am so sorry." HE held her and left her cry. He heard his store door open. He left her go and walked top the front making sure to close the door behind him so who ever it was would not see Uma. 

"Hi, what can I get for you?" He asked. 

"My name is Robert Creed. I'm in inspector for Cities 220 through 230." He pulled out badge and ID. "I'm here looking to some information I got about Rebellions living in your city."

Micheal played it off with a chuckled. "Are you series? I though that stuff was just a myth, like unicorns." He joked. 

"No. It is no joke." He stated bluntly. 

Micheal played dumb. "Oh wow, so what do you need from me?" He asked. 

"I'm just informing local business that the building will be getting a full inspection within the next week." He nodded. "Have a nice day." Micheal had nothing to worry about his business was clean. He waited till Robert Creed was out of sight before going to his office. Uma had apparently snuck out the back door. 

He was left dumb struck. 

Daryl met Alexandra at the arcade she was playing skee ball with Dean. They got him a small stuff teddy with his tickets and headed home. 

"My dad might come by for dinner." Alexandra said as they entered the house. 

"Okay I'll make enough." 

"I can cook." She said. 

"It's okay. I like doing it." He said as he grabbed the chicken out of the fridge. 

"I make a mean chicken parm." She told him. 

"Okay you win." He handed it to her. 

"We need shredded cheese though." She told him. 

"I'll take Dean and get it." He Deans shoes back on. 

As he was heading out he saw a team of inspectors coming there way in cars. 

"Go sort your room." He stated quickly. Daryl held Dean and He and Alexandra rushed upstairs. They moved her clothes and accessories to Daryls room. They scuffed up the bed and quickly cleaned the separate room. Just as they finished cleaning up they heard a knock at the door. Alexandra went to the kitchen and Daryl opened the door he had Dean in his arms. 

"Hi." Daryl said as he opened the door. 

"We've had some recent tips sent to us that some of our more recent Joins arent acting as partners should." A clean cut, suit wearing man, Daryl knew as Jack, said. "We'd like to come in and inspect your home." Daryl moved to the side letting them in. 

"Should I stop dinner?" Alexandra asked. 

"Yes, we'll order take in tonight." Daryl said. She put the food away. The three inspectors went upstairs. They searched the rooms and called them up after 20 minutes. 

"Why are there dirty clothes in the spare bedroom basket?" The man asked. 

Alex quickly thought. "I had Dean with me when I was putting spare sheets away and he spilled his juice on me. I used clothes I had in the fresh basket and just put the dirties in there." She was lucky it was only an outfit in there. "I had forgotten put them in there." 

They walked towards Daryl bedroom, which is suppose to be both of theirs. 

"Which side of the bed does Daryl sleep on?" The man asked. 

"He lays in the middle and I curl up at his left side." She lied but Daryl and Alexandra had covered all of their tracks. 

"Who puts Dean to sleep?" 

"We both do." Daryl said. "I bathe him. Alexandra tucks him in and reads him a story." 

"Is that true?" He looked at Dean. 

"Story from momma." Alex looked shocked. He never called her momma before. He reached out to her and Daryl let Alex take him. 

"What about children? Your suppose to have another by the time your 18." The man asked. 

Alex blushed. "We're trying." She mumbled. 

"If it doesnt happen in a year then you will be examined." He stated and the team left. They waited till they were at a distance down the road. 

Daryl put his arm on her shoulder. "You okay?" He looked at her in the eye. He's 6.0 exactly. Shes 5.6. 

"I thought-I dont." She thought they would get caught. 

"It's okay." He stated. 

He put Dean down. "We have to talk tonight but I'll order take out and we'll eat first." He stated. 

"Where-Where-" 

"Stay in here tonight." HE said. "Just tonight." She went in his room and sat on the bed. He lifted Dean back up and went downstairs. 

~~~

Micheal went home after work and greeted his young daughter. He took the puppy for a walk. He passed Enforcers and Inspectors. He walked passed Umas house and saw her through her window on her sofa. She was clearly distraught but trying to keep it together. 

He kept walking. He walked a few more blocks but stopped when he saw the public humiliation. 

When a person is found guilty of a crime against the Elders they can be publicly humiliated. Hands tied to ropes attached to the back of a car. The speed of which increases as you go. Your forced to wear the minimalist of clothing and be barefoot. The entire block of people your walking past must watch and some even through things. When you have walked until your body drags they take you to the court house where they decide your fate. Most everyone who receives a public humiliation, receives a public death. Only few get a private retirement. The public humiliations are what caused Micheal to Join the rebellion. It happened to his wife they found out she was part of it. She however was part of the 2% to get a private retirement. Micheal never even got to see her body. The person being publicly humiliated today was Andrew Wesford. The inspectors found him guilty of treason, it turns out he's been killing alot more then just his wives. 

Micheal almost wanted to enjoy the sight of this creep, who killed Dove and could have killed his daughter but even for him this just seems barbaric. 

Micheal turned before anyone could see him and headed home. 

He put the puppy inside. 

"Humiliations coming." He told his wife. He's barely spoken to her in the past two months. 

He left and went to Uma's. Jack wasnt home yet she let him in. 

"Andrew is being publicly humiliated. He's four blocks away." Her head popped up. She felt some justice. 

Before she could get up she got a call on her house phone. 

She answered. The voice told her that her daughters death was found to be murder. For the lose of her daughter she will be rewarded but only if she stays quite about this situation. With fear of being retired she agreed. 

"After I watch this-" She paused. "-creep get justice we need to talk." She told Micheal. 

Micheal left. He know it would look suspicious if he was here when the humiliation reached him. 

 

 


	6. Humiliation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very public humiliation

Alex and Daryl got a call from Micheal about the Humiliation coming. 

"I dont want to watch it." SHe said. 

"You have to." Daryl said. "Your not a kid anymore."

Your free to miss the humiliations if you are under unmarried but under 18. 

Shes married so she has to watch now. 

Alex called in the food. Micheal said he couldn't make it over. They waited till they heard the sirens get to them. 

"I'll put him upstairs. Wait for me." HE said. 

Daryl put Dean in his room inside the gated play area. 

He went back down and saw how shaken Alex was. "Relax. Dont look at him directly. Look at the ropes. Something to distract you." He stated. The sirens got louder so they went out. He put his arm around her in comfort. His arm was around her shoulder. 

He could feel her hand tightening on the back of his shirt. 

They saw Andrew at this point being drug by the ropes. He was bloody and bruised. She didnt want to look but couldnt take her eyes off him. People were throwing things at him. By the time they reached the end of the block Alex rushed back in. Daryl was behind her. 

"I know he's a monster but no one deserves that." She said with shaky breaths. 

"When you've seen the things I've seen, especially from him,you release some people do." Daryl said. He's seen terrifying things. Things that make a grown man have nightmares. 

"What else has he done?" She asked. 

"I'm not allowed to tell you that." He said. He was about to get Dean from upstairs. "And you really dont want to know." She could see the pain in his face. 

She didnt want to image the hell in Daryls mind. 

A few moments later Daryl and Dean came down. 

Daryl put Dean on the sofa. "How about we put a movie on?" Daryl said. He grabbed a hair tie from the junk drawer and pulled his hair into it. He has thick red locks that tend to cover his face if not groomed properly. He went through the Internets streaming system in the kids movie. Back in 2050 streaming became the only way to watch a movie that wasnt airing on TV. They chose a movie that came out in 2098 Small Soldiers It was a remake to a movie that originally came out in 1998. 100 years earlier. 2100 now. 

They watched the movie and it had only just started when the food got there. 

Daryl got it and tipped the man 10$. The legal amount you must tip your delivery people. He brought the food in. They ordered basic pizza, fries and wings. 

He put the food in the dining table and Alex went to stand. "Stay, i got it." HE started putting pizza on fries. "You want wings?" He asked. 

"Are they spicey?" She asked. 

"Yeah. It's my Favorite." He probably should have asked before ordering. 

"Mine too." She said. 

He put six wings on her plate with fries and 2 pieces of pizza. He cute up a slice of pizza for Dean and added fried with ketchup. 

They sat on the sofa and ate while watching the movie. 

"I met him last year." Daryl said as he gestured to the father on the TV. 

"Really?" She questioned. 

"Yeah. I was hired as a bodyguard for a movie he was doing." He explained. 

"Thats so cool." She said. 

"Daddys cool." Dean mocked with a giggle. 

They ate there dinner and relaxed with the movie. 

When the movie finished it was time to put Dean to bed but he already fell asleep on Alexandras lap. Daryl lifted him up and put him in his room. He came back down. 

"Theres some things we need to talk about." He told her. 

"I know." 

"With inspectors poking around we need to be careful." He said. "I'm not saying we need to do anything. Just need to be careful." He pointed to the door. "I dont want that happening to either one of us." 

"So I should sleep in your bed then?" She asked. 

"We'll stay on separate side. Large pillow between us." He said. "I want to make it clear. I dont want anything sexual from you. You're to young. I know the legal age is 15 but that just feels wrong. When your 18 maybe 20, we can take about it. But right now your to young." He made it clear. 

"So why did you agree to our Joining?" She asked. 

"I dont want to be retired." He admitted. "I dont think you do either." He locked the front door before. "I've seen what The Elders do, what they're capable of. It's not-" He didnt know how to answer. "It's just bad." 

"Can you tell me?" She asked meekly. 

"No." He said. "Not cause of the rules." He clarified. "Because its not something anyone should know." 

She wanted to change the subject because it was getting late. "I'm gonna shower." She went upstairs and went in the bathroom. 

She started to soap up in the shower when she heard sirens blaring from the streets. She was unfamiliar with this sound. 

Daryl knocked at the door. "Cover yourself." He shouted. "And hurry out!" She grabbed her robe, covered and came out. The sirens still blasting. Dean now crying loudly. She enters Deans room soaking wet with her robe on. 

"Whats going on?" 

"I've only heard these sirens once. One they found a trader who'd been on the most wanted list for ten years." Daryl said. "Get dressed quickly." He told her as he dressed Dean and put his shoes on. 

The sirens blasted loud. She was dressed in minutes. As they exited to the house they saw others. IT was dark but they could see the lights from the execution area blaring brightly. They had to head there. 

Daryl kept Deans face in his shoulder. 

He held Alexandras hand as they walked towards the execution area. After everyone seemed gathered around the sirens stopped. 

Alexandra could see her father from a distance. He had Bethy and his wife. Uma and Jack were close by as well. 

They saw Andrew being pulled to the block. 

"Whats going on?" Alexandra quietly asked. 

"I'm not sure." Daryl said. 

Simple executions normally wait till morning.

"He must have done something worse then we thought." Daryl said. She could see a temple in his throat. 

Andrew trying to keep his face from showing any time of weakness, was forced to his knees. He was in a privacy cloth to cover his genitals. 

They heard a loud speaker go. 

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BETRAY THE ELDERS. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BREAK THE RULES." The speaker stopped when the executioner came to the stage. "THIS MAN HAS MADE GRAVE MISTAKES AND THIS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU DO THE SAME AS HIM." They didnt say what he did. 

They watched in horror as Andrew was swiftly decapitated. 

Alexandra was petrified. 

Dean didnt see. Daryl kept his face hidden. 

Andrews head dropped and his body fell. 

Daryl wrapped his arm around Alex and pulled her closer. She hid his face into his side. 

They had to wait until the body was gone before they could leave. 

It took sometime but they were able to leave. 

Daryl got Dean back to bed. He wasnt asleep but he laid in his bed watching tv. 

Alex was in pure shock when Daryl got them home. 

"You got soap in your hair still." He said. 

"I dont care." She said. 

"Come upstairs." He said. She followed him. He sat her on a stool next to the tub. Her head hung over the edge. He used the shower head to rise her hair properly. He lifted her head and wrapped a towel around it. He walked her to the bed they would share and got her to bed. HE sat in the bathroom for a few minutes. He's read of free will, he knows of free will. He's never had it. It feels like a myth. It needs to be real though. He needs a sliver of hope. They all do. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?  
> I've been working on this since October 2nd 2013.  
> It's an original work.


End file.
